Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes
by SukiMikora
Summary: During the Kharlan war. When Mithos and Martel are exiled from Heimdall, they meet up with a black cat by the name of Raven. She becomes close friends with them, and is eventually shown to have mysterious powers, like the ability to glimpse into the future. She and Mithos share a close friendship bond. But when their real adventure begins, what will happen to them? More inside.
1. Chapter 1

Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes

Hello, people. This is the first chapter of my new fanfic, _Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes._ This chapter will include Mithos and Martel's exile from the elven city of Heimdall and the meeting between Mithos and Raven. Summary: When Mithos and Martel are exiled from Heimdall, they meet up with a black cat by the name of Raven. She becomes close friends with them, and is eventually shown to have mysterious powers, like the ability to glimpse into the future. She and Mithos share a close friendship bond. But when their real adventure begins, what will happen to them? Friendship, suffering, and heartwarming moments will ensue. The pact making with Summon Spirits... the splitting of worlds... but what will Mithos do when his beloved sister is killed at the hands of humans? Will he go mad? Will he become the evil tyrant as seen in the original anime? Or will Raven's comfort help him retain his sanity? What will happen...? Read, and find out!

Chapter 1

The Exile

Mithos stared in fear at the village cheif staring at him. He had a look of pure hatred and anger on his face. He pointed his staff at Mithos and Martel, growling at them.

"I hereby exile you from our village of Heimdall!" he yelled. The other elves around him began to yell and swear at the young boy and his sister.

"Kill them! Kill them!" the elves shouted in unison. "Kill them! Kill them!" Mithos wrapped his arms around Martel and buried his face in her shirt.

"Destroy those disgusting creatures! Kill them both! Execution!" the elves continued to yell. Tears began to form in the blond half-elf's eyes.

"Martel... I don't want to die," he cried. Martel bent down and hugged him.

"I won't let you die, Mithos," she told him. The elven cheif jabbed his staff into Mithos' ribs.

"Leave our village, you foul, disgusting creatures!" he yelled at them.

From a little ways off, perched on top of a fence, a semi-longhaired black cat sat perched on a tree branch, watching this exile take place. Being the cat she was, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor half-elves. Her crystal blue eyes went from side to side, switching view from the elven cheif to the half-elves and back again. She knew that these half-elves were innocent. They had not commited the crime that they were being blamed for. They had not set the shaman's house on fire. They were completely innocent. The black she-cat knew she had to do something, but what? She twitched her ears and continued to stare. Suddenly, the girl spoke up.

"You can exile me, but let Mithos stay! He is just a young boy! He didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled. The cheif hit both her and Mithos with his staff, knocking them down. Mithos cried out in pain, but Martel just clenched her teeth. The cat continued to stare down at them. She growled and launched herself from her tree, landing gracefully with all four paws on the ground. As the cheif hit the half-elves again, the black she-cat sprang at him. He tried hitting her, but she sank her teeth into his arm. As he was swinging around trying to fling her off, he hit Mithos again his staff, knocking him over again.

"Hit that boy one more time, and you'll pay with your life," the cat growled, her voice muffled with the elf's arm in her mouth. The cheif began swinging around again. the feline let go of his arm and jumped to the back of his neck. She sank her teeth and claws into his flesh once again. The cheif pointed his staff again.

"You two! Get out of here before I Demon Fang you!" he yelled. Martel got up and grabbed Mithos' arm, dragging him away. The black cat leaped away from the elven cheif and clung her claws into a nearby branch. She then flipped herself over it, and then flipped again in midair. She firmly landed, all four paws on the next branch. She continued tree-jumping, staying overhead of the two running half-elves. When nightfall came, the half-elven siblings sat down.

"Mithos, I know you are probably tired. You should probably get sleep," she told her little brother. Mithos laid down on the ground.

"Yeah... but what about you, Martel?" he asked her. Martel looked down at him.

"I have to keep a look-out, in case we are attacked," she told him. Mithos began to slowly close his eyes.

"I'll keep a look out."

Mithos immediately jolted awake, wondering where that voice came from. When he looked up at the tree, he saw the blue eyes of the cat from earlier. He noticed her glossy black fur shining in the moonlight.

"You-you're that cat!" he said, surprised.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" she asked him. "I'm just a cat."

Mithos stared at the black animal.

"Who- who are you?" he asked, curious. The cat licked her paw for a second.

"I am Raven. I live in your old village, Heimdall, though no one has ever noticed me, really. I am normally confused with the common stray," the she-cat replied. Mithos stared at her.

"That was pretty cool what you did earlier... why did you save us..?" he asked her. Raven twitched her tail.

"I saved you, because I cannot stand seeing people get unnneccessary punishment," she told him.

"So... you believe we're innocent?" Mithos asked. Raven stared at him.

"I know that you are innocent. I saw the event happen with my own eyes. A candle fell over and caught the house on fire," she told him. Mithos growled.

"We got exiled because _a candle fell over?_" He growled. Raven nodded.

"Yes. I know it is absurd. No one should be exiled because of a flippin' candle," Raven said. Mithos laughed for a second, but stopped quickly. Martel just continued to gape at the black feline.

"Man, I hate that guy... I wish someone else was cheif instead of him..." Mithos said under his breath.

"I know. I have never liked that man, either," Raven replied. She then jumped down from her perch and landed perfectly beside Mithos.

"Oh, by the way, why don't other cats talk?" Mithos asked the cat. Raven twitched her ear.

"Other cats do not talk because they do not have the ability to do so," she replied. Mithos stared at her, confused.

"But you talk," he pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes.

"To be honest, I half expected you to freak out when you heard me speak. Anyway, I can talk because I am your average cuddly fluffy housecat. I was born with vocal cords similar to that of you bipedal creatures," she explained. Mithos cocked his head to the side.

"What does 'bipedal' mean?" he asked. Raven did not look surprised at his question.

"It means two-legged creature, like elves, half-elves, dwarves, and humans," she told him. Mithos nodded in understanding.

"But why were you born different?" he asked. Raven licked her paw.

"Young half-elf, that is just one of the mysteries of life that we are not meant to find out," she told him mysteriously. Mithos still looked confused.

"Young one, you and your sister really should get sleep. I will keep watch. I am a semi-nocturnal animal, after all," Raven said calmly. Mithos and Martel both nodded, Martel still gaping at the black cat. Mithos laid down on the ground, and Martel did too. Raven turned and leaped, flipping in midair. She hooked her claws to a tree branch and flipped herself over it, landing firmly with all four paws on the next. Mithos and Martel stared in awe at the talented animal watching them.

"Just go on to sleep, I will keep watch," Raven told them. Both half-elf siblings obeyed, and were asleep within minutes. Raven continued staring out into the starry darkness of night.

Woo! First chapter finally done! So, what did you think, Raven?

Raven: Well, you got my personality right... but why so mysterious?

Me: Mysterious? Ha! I beg to differ.

Raven: Well... anyway, I guess the exile scene was sorta cool, especially me with my awesome talents jumping in to save the day!

Me: -_-; You really are overconfident, ya know that?

Raven: Hey! I was complimenting!

Me: Yeah... complimenting your own awesomeness... you really like to brag, don't you?

Raven: Yup! That's me! Oh, wanna hear a funny joke?

Me: Does it have anything to do with that SpongeBob joke?

Raven: Uhh... it is the SpongeBob joke... I WANNA SAY IT!

Me: Oh, fine. Go ahead. LITTLE KIDS AVERT YOUR EYES FROM THIS PEICE OF WRITING RIGHT NOW!

Raven: Since SpongeBob is ultra-absorbant, and he lives in Bikini Bottom, he is a tampon.

Me: _ ; Um... Okaaaaaaaay...

Raven: Heh heh!

Me: Um... okay then... okay, until next chapter, GO DUNK RAVEN'S HEAD IN A TOILET!

Raven: Heeeeeeey...!


	2. Chapter 2

Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes

Hello! It's me, and I'm back with my new chapter of _Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes._ This chapter will contain Mithos, Martel, and Raven finding out about Sylvarant's planned attack on Meltokio, and them arriving in Meltokio to warn the king. This will definately include their meeting with Kratos, who will save their butts from the King's wrath. Aslo, I have added another twist! A new creature which they will befriend. Okay, on with the story! Raven, disclaimer!

Raven: My friend here does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters or or places of this story. She only owns me.

Chapter 2

Raven stared at the sky as it began to get lighter and lighter. As the hours drifted by, the brighter the sky became. She could hear a rooster crowing in the distance. She set her gaze on the sleeping boy and his older sister. It was about time they woke up. She leaped down from her tree and walked up beside Mithos. The black cat then started to poke him on the shoulder with her paw. He slowly turned his head to face her.

"Oh, hi... Good morning, Raven," He greeted her, smiling. Raven smiled back. Mithos elbowed Martel, who woke up instantly.

"Are we being attacked?!" she asked, panicking. Raven smirked.

"No, Martel. We are not being attacked. It's time to wake up!" she told the panicked half-elf girl. Martel slowly began to calm down.

"Okay..." she muttered. Mithos stood up and stretched, and Martel did the same. Raven jumped and perched herself right on Mithos' shoulder. Mithos turned his head to look at her.

"Is my shoulder comfortable?" he asked the purring feline playfully. Raven nodded.

"I'm hungry, I want a taco," Mithos pouted. Martel glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Mithos, but I don't have any tacos," she told him. Mithos pouted.

"But I'm _hungry_! I want fooood!" he whined. Raven smiled at him.

"Mithos, I'll go catch you something, if you want," she told him. Mithos smiled at the fluffy furball sitting on his shoulder.

"Okay! Yay! Food!" he said excitedly. Raven sweatdropped.

_'Okay, so maybe this kid is a little jumpy and excitable'_

Raven leaped off of the boy's shoulder and ran into the woods.

Deep in the woods, Raven stalked along the ground, her underfur dragging along the ground as the moved. She slowly placed one paw in front of the other as she moved steadily forward. She noticed the smell of turkey drifting to her nose. She stalked toward the scent of her rare prey. As she caught sight of it, she tensed her muscles, ready to spring. She moved the slightest bit closer, and leaped at the huge bird, catching her claws on its sides. She clawed her way over to the creature's neck, and bit down with enough force to crush its windpipe, killing it in seconds. Raven stared proudly at her new prey. It wasn't very often that she came across turkey. Plus, she new it would feed her, Mithos, and Martel, and they would still have leftovers. She grabbed her prey and dragged it back to where Mithos and Martel had set up camp.

"Hey, guys! Who's hungry, huh?" Raven shouted to them, turkey in her jaws. Mithos and Martel instantly ran to her.

"Whoa, good catch, Raven! That'll be enough for all of us, plus a bear!" Mithos exclaimed. Raven tilted her head.

"Okay, Mithos, let's cast the bear out of that picture. This whole thing would not feed a full grown bear. It takes a _moose_ to feed a bear, Mithos,"Raven said. Mithos stared at the turkey, mouth watering.

"Mithos, It's not cooked yet! Don't even _think_ about taking a bite just yet!" Martel scolded. Mithos pouted.

"But I'm starving to death!" he whined.

"Oh, waaah, Mithos. You'll survive. Don't eat it yet, unless you want to die from contaminated meat!" Martel scolded. Raven chuckled.

"But, Raven can eat raw meat! Cats don't die!" Mithos complained.

"Mithos, cats are _meant_ to eat raw meat! Elves, Half-Elves, and humans have to eat cooked," Martel told her complaining brother.

"Man, you're lucky, Raven... you get to go ahead and eat, darnit..." Mithos pouted. Raven shook her head.

"No. I have a respect for others, and will wait until you can eat it before I do," she told him. Mithos grinned.

"Wow, you are a really cool cat!" he said, smiling. Raven smiled and purred.

"Well, I'm glad someone likes me!" she said happily. Mithos continued grinning at the furry feline. Raven jumped on his shoulder and curled her tail around his neck.

"Aww... so fluffy!" Mithos said cheerfully.

"Well, I _am_ a somali, after all," she purred. Mithos grabbed the cat and held her in his arms and nuzzled her.

"You're so... _soft_!" he said to her. Raven purred.

"Well, somalis are known to be soft!" she said happily. Mithos continued petting her. After about an hour, the turkey was ready, and they began eating it.

"Whoa, this is good, sis!" Mithos said. Martel smiled.

"Well, I'm known as a good cook," she said. Mithos and Raven laughed.

"Got that right!" they both said joyfully. When everyone was done with their food, They started off towards Sylvarant again, Raven perched happily on Mithos' shoulder. As they walked, they saw two men talking to eachother. They were human, no doubt. Mithos, Martel, and Raven all hid behind a bush, listening to the convesation.

"They are headed for Meltokio, from what I heard," one man said.

"Meltokio? But that's Tethe'alla's capital city! The Sylvaranti wouldn't dare to do something like that!" the other man exclaimed.

"They are headed for Meltokio, all right. They think that if they capture Meltokio, they will have control over all of Tethe'alla!" the first man said.

"Those Sylvaranti must be downright daring!" the second man said.

"I agree... but, it is best not to be in the middle of this," the first man said.

"True. I think we should leave," said the second man.

"Agreed," said the first, and off they went. When they were gone, Mithos, Martel, and Raven left their hiding place.

"We have to warn the king!" Mithpos exclaimed. Martel blinked.

"But why? It's the Tethe'allans that we are trying to escape from!" she exclaimed. Mithos balled his hands into fists.

"I'm tired of all this war! Plus, It's the right thing to do!" Mithos insisted.

Martel sighed.

"Alright, off to Meltokio then..." she said. The trio set off for Meltokio.

Suddenly, they ran into a very annoying sound.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song that will get on your nerves, and this is how it goes! I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves! I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes!" came an annoying singing voice. They turned to see a weird bipedal cat-fox-thing with light gray fur and white short-ish hair on its head It also wore a weird dress-like thing, sort of like Martel's clothes.

"Um... what the heck is that?" Mithos asked his older sister. Martel stared at it.

"To be honest, I really don't know," she replied. MIthos turned to the weird creature.

"Um... would you mind shutting up?" he asked it. It stared at him.

"Nu! I nu shutz upz!" it yelled at him. Mithos stared at it.

"Um... what are you?" he asked it. It laughed.

"I'm iz Furry!" It said cheerfully. It started giggling like an insane Zelos fangirl. Mithos sweatdropped.

"Um.. okay... um... what is your name...?" he asked it.

"Heehee! Ima Suki!" it giggled. Judging by its name, appearance, and attitude, MIthos decided it was a girl.

"Uh... I'm Mithos..." he told the "furry". Suki stared at him and Martel.

"Youz lookz kinda weirdz," she said, poking Mithos.

"Um... I look like an average Half-Elf," he said. Suki giggled again.

"Heehee... you iz funneh!" she said. _Funneh?_ Mithos was wondering why she talked like that.

"What's with your weird way of speaking?" he asked.

"It's a Furry thing!" she said excitedly. Mithos continued to stare.

"Martel... it's scaring me..." he said, creeped out by the Furry's weirdness. Suki glared at him.

"Ima she. Ima notz an it," she said. Mithos began slowly backing away.

"So, what're you guyzez upz to?" she asked him in Furry-talk. Mithos stared.

"Uh... we're gong to Meltokio to warn the king about the Sylvaranti attack," he answered. Suki perked her ears.

"Oooh! Canz I comez too?" she asked in her high-pitched Furry voice. Mithos stared at Raven and Martel.

"Pretty pleasez? I reeeaaaaally wanna goez!" she said. Mithos stared.

"Uhhh... sure...?" he said, not sure what to think about this strange creature.

"Oh yayz! I iz soo happeh! Can my brother comez too?" she asked. Mithos gaped.

"Oh great... two annoying Furries..." he muttered.

"Ima go get'im!" Suki announced, and she bounded away. Raven blinked a few times.

"That was... odd..." she commented.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Mithos said in agreement. Suddenly, Suki ran back to the clearing, followed by another Furry. This one was male, and it was black and white. It sort of had a tuxedo-cat fur pattern, and spiky hair that ran down his neck. He wore a black vest and a spike collar.

"Dis is mah broddur, Mitoku!" Suki announced.

"Um... yeah... and I'm guessing you people know Suki," Mitoku said. Mithos and the rest of the party nodded.

"Wez gonna goez wit' dem to Meltokio," Suki said. Mitoku turned to her.

"I getzez it. Youz toldz meh elevenz timezez alreadyz," he said. Suki giggled.

"Uhh... sorry about her... she can be a little... off... sometimes..." Mitoku said. Mithos nodded at the male Furry.

"Yeah, but... It's fine..." he said. Mitoku stared at him.

"So when are we leaving?" he asked. Mithos stared at Mitoku.

"Hey, how come you can speak proper english, but she can't?" he asked. Mitoku sighed.

"Suki hit her head as a likala, so she's a little... crazy.." he said. Mithos cocked his head.

"What does likala mean?" Mithos asked.

"It means... like, little one. Ya know, tiny little Furry... don't know the human term," Mitoku said. Mithos stared.

"The human word is 'baby', Mitoku," he said. Raven poked Mithos.

"So, we gonna go now, or what?" she asked. Mithos and Martel both nodded.

"Yes, we should get going," she said. They set off for Meltokio. When they were finally close to the great Tethe'allan city, Suki burst out singing.

"A hundred cartons of tuke on the wall, a hundred cartons of tuke! Mitoku takes one down, I pin him to the ground, 99 cartons of tuke on the wall! 99 cartons of tuke on the wall, 99 cartons of tuke! Mithos takes one down, I pin him to the grounf, 98 cartons of tuke on the wall! 98 cartons of tuke on the wall, 98 cartons of tuke! Martel takes one down, I pin her to the ground, 97 cartons of tuke on the wall! 97 cartons of tuke on the wall, 97 cartons of tuke! Raven takes one down, I pin her to the ground, 96 cartons of milk on the wall!" she sang. The song continued, repeating. About an hour passed.

"13 cartons of tuke on the wall, 13 cartons of tuke! Mitoku-" Suki was interrupted by Mitoku pouncing on her.

"Shutz upz, Suki! You iz annoyz da crapz outta everyonez!" Mitoku growled. Suki immediately shut up. They continued walking in much-enjoyed silence. Finally, they reached the gates of Meltokio. They walked into the city.

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Yeahz! Coolzez!" Suki said. Mithos glared at her.

"Could ya' talk normal for once, Suki?" he asked her. Suki shrugged.

"I iz alreadyz talkin' normalz," she said. Mithos sighed. The party walken up to the castle and the guards.

"Please, this is urgent! We _must_ see the king!" Martel said. One of the guards growled.

"No way I'm letting Half-Elves see His Majesty!" he spat.

"Please! We have to! It's important!" Martel begged. The guard spat at her.

"No way, Half-Elf!" he yelled.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. They all saw a tall man with spiky auburn hair. He wore a long swallowtail cloak that was mostly purple and black. The guards looked at him in slight fear.

"K-Kratos Aurion!" one of the guards shouted, surprised. Kratos raised one eyebrow.

"I just happened to see you picking on these kids here," he growled, a tinge of threat in his voice. The guards backed up, shaking.

"Come on, come with me," Kratos said, beckoning to Mithos' party. They followed him, and he led them through a side door of the castle.

"So, what is this urgent business with the king that you were talking about?" Kratos asked.

"The Sylvaranti are going to attack Meltokio!" Mithos exclaimed. Kratos looked at the ground.

"Ah... I see... explain."

Oooh! Cliff hanger! FINALLY this darn chapter is done! It took me 5 hours! Well, at least I got it done... anyway, thanks for reading, and plz R&R! Raven left, so, no argument today ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes

Hey pplz! Well, in this chapter, Kratos will save Mithos, Martel, and Raven's butts from the wrath of the Tethe'allan king. This will be the last chapter for now with Suki and Mitoku, because I am beginning to find them annoying. They will leave. Also, contained in this chapter is a little bit of MithosXRaven, but since they are totally different SPECIES they will PROBABLY not end up together. There will be a little mystery character surprise that will happen the second day after leaving Meltokio. This will continue on into the next chapter. Also, in later chapters, I MIGHT, if I get enough reviews voting for them, bring Suki and Mitoku back into the story. Okay, on with the story! Raven, disclaimer!

Raven: she does not own Tales of Symphonia. ToS is owned by Namco.

Chapter 3

Mithos, Martel, Raven, Suki, and Mitoku all sat at the huge table in the middle of the room. On the other side of the table sat the man called Kratos Aurion.

"So you are telling me that you were exiled from Heimdall, hunted a turkey, listened in on two men talking and found out about the attack plan, met the weird Furry creatures, and then came here to warn the king?" Kratos questioned. Mithos, Martel, and Raven all nodded.

"Ooooh! SHINY!" Suki suddenly exclaimed. She leaped out of her chair and grabbed a shiny rock. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Suki, put that down," Mitoku commanded. Suki glared at him.

"Nu! MY SHINY!" she yelled. Mitoku sighed and walked over to her.

"Suki, put that rock down," he commanded. Suki shook her head.

"My shiny! MY SHINY! MINE!" she yelled. "MY SHINY! NU TOUCHEH!"

Mitoku facepalmed.

"Suki, put that down! That is an important priceless jewel, and the king would kill you if you broke it," Kratos growled, giving Suki the feared "Aurion Glare". Suki gulped and set it down.

"Good girl," Kratos praised. Suki sulked.

"Notz a puppeh," she growled. MItoku smirked.

"Well, guys, I guess we have to leave you, now," he said, not really wanting to get into the other's problems. Mithos turned to him.

"You're leaving..? Why not just Suki? She's annoying, you're cool," He said. Mitoku sighed.

"Me and Suki need to get back home. We aren't cut out for adventures, really," he said. Mithos sighed.

"Well, okay. Maybe we'll meet again some time?" he asked the Furry. Mitoku nodded.

"Yeah... maybe. Well, seeya," he said, grabbing Suki and walking out the door. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Random 'Goodbye' moment..." Kratos muttered. "Okay, I'll send you to the king, but he will need to be told that you are half-elves, minus the cat."

Mithos smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Aurion," he said. Kratos sighed.

"Please, just call me Kratos, I beg of you," he said, uncomfortable from the weird name. Mithos nodded.

"Okay, Kratos," he said, grinning. Kratos turned and left the room, followed by both half-elves and the cat. They entered a huge room, with a red carpet leading to a huge throne. Mithos stared in amazement.

"Wow! This is the king's place?" he said excitedly. Kratos nodded.

"Yes, now let me go get him," he said. He turned and left the room. Mithos, Martel, and Raven continued to stare at the room in astonishment.

"This place is... very nice," Raven commented.

"Agreed.." said Martel.

"Oh, it isn't _nice, _it's _amazing_." said Mithos excitedly. Martel and Raven nodded. Kratos suddenly walked in with the Tethe'allan king following behind him. The king took his seat on his throne. Kratos immediately ran up to the Heimdallans, and whispered in their ears.

"Kneel! Kneel, and NEVER question him. Only speak if spoken to, and be VERY polite. If you don't, because of his hatred of half-elves, he just might behead you all," he whispered. Martel and Mithos immediately kneeled. Raven looked around the room, confused and scared of what might happen since her feline skeleton did not allow her to kneel. Raven pointed to to the king, then pointed to herself, lip syncing the words, "May I speak?"

The king stared at her.

"Speak, feline," he said. Raven nodded slowly.

"Your majesty, I know that it is proper to kneel before you, and I would do so, but I am a cat. Since I am a cat, my build does not allow me to kneel. I am truly sorry to disrespect you, noble king, but may I please be excused from this action?" she asked, trying to be as respectful as possible. The king slowly nodded at her.

"Yes, cat. You may be excused, as you are of feline build, and kneeling would probably severly hurt you, so I am going to be nice," he said. Raven bowed respectfully. She turned and hissed in Mithos' ear.

"Follow my example!" she hissed. Mithos nodded at her. The king turned to the half-elven siblings.

"Speak, half-elves, and tell what you came for," he growled. His tone was much less kind then it was when speaking to Raven. He seemed to like cats more than half-elves. Mithos nodded.

"Your majesty... The Sylvaranti are going to attack Meltokio! You've got to prepare the city or you might lose!" he warned. The king growled.

"The Sylvaranti have just been defeated. Even they wouldn't be so stupid as to attack Meltokio," he growled.

"But, sir, they ARE going to attack!" Mithos said. The king growled.

"Silence, half-elf! Even the Sylvaranti wouldn't be THAT stupid!" he growled. Mithos stared back at him.

"But, please, just listen to me! The Sylvaranti ARE attacking, and you have to prepare for a fight!" he said again. The king growled at him again.

"You stupid half-elf, I said silence! Do NOT tell me how to lead my country!" he yelled. Mithos balled his hands into fists.

"What kind of king are you?! You won't even listen to a warning! You are putting your own country in danger!" Mithos growled. The king immediatly snarled at him.

"You disgusting creature! You should be punished!" he yelled. "Guards!"

Raven immediately stood up.

"No! Please, please spare them! The half-elf is just a kid! He... he doesn't know any better!" she said, afraid for what might happen to her friends.

"Silence feline! For your disrespect, you shall be punished, too!" the king growled.

"No! Let them go!"Martel yelled. The king glared at her and stood up. He grabbed a sword off of the wall and pointed it at them.

"Demon Fang!" came Kratos' voice. A shockwave ran along the ground and hit the king, knocking him out. Kratos ran up to the three travellers.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he wakes up!" he yelled, grabbing both half-elves by the arms and running with them. Raven leaped up and ran after them, paws hitting the ground and springing back up every second. When she was able to reach of her paw and touch Mithos' heel, she immediately leaped and latched her claws into his clothes, and dragged herself up onto his shoulder. Kratos led them down a dark hallway, running as fast as his legs could carry him, Mithos and Martel following close behind. Raven continued to sit, latched onto Mithos' shoulder. They finally came to a door, which they ran through, leading them outside to the back of the castle. There, they leaped over the city wall, which, at that time, wasn't that high, and landed on the other side, outside of Meltokio. They continued running until they could no longer see the castle. As night fell, they finally decided to take a break. They all sat down on the grass. Kratos turned to Mithos and Martel.

"You two... you're lucky I was there, otherwise, you'd be dead meat!" he hissed. Then he turned to Raven.

"You, cat. I have to admit, it was brave of you to stand up to the king like that, but it was also a very stupid decision that could have resulted in your death," he said. Raven hung her head.

"Sorry," she muttered. Kratos smiled at her.

"Aw, come on, Raven. Don't get me wrong, you were very brave," he assured her. Raven did her best to smile with her cat mouth. She turned to Mithos.

"Hey, you hungry, kid?" she asked. Mithos nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll go hunting, okay guys?" the black cat purred. Kratos turned to her.

"Okay, Raven, go ahead," he said. She sprang off into the woods. Kratos turned to Mithos.

"Kid, if you EVER have to face a king again, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, question his decisions. I hope you realize that he has the power to kill you," he scolded. Mithos hung his head.

"S-sorry, Kratos..." he muttered. Kratos' gaze suddenly softened.

"Hey, kid, no need to apologize, it's fine," he said softly. Mithos immediately lit up. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps. They weren't Raven's. They could tell. They were too loud. Mithos, with his half-elf senses, could tell that there was more than one person approaching them. Suddenly, about six men stepped into the clearing. One, the man that stood out most, had long blue hair, which he had tied up in a thin ponytail. He stared at the two half-elves and the human. Kratos stared back.

"Who are you?" he growled. The blue-haired man just continued to stare.

"I am the captain of the Sylvaranti army," he growled. "Yuan Ka-Fai."

Kratos stared at him and growled.

"I knew these kids weren't lying!" he said, hostility rising in his voice.

"Huh? They knew about the planned attack?" asked one of the men. Yuan growled at him.

"You are such an idiot, Rotiku," he growled. Rotiku just grinned.

"What's an 'idiot'?" he asked. Yuan facepalmed.

"You are so stupid..." he said under his breath. Kratos glared at him.

"Why are you attacking Meltokio, anyway?!" he asked, growling. Yuan glared back.

"Look, I was sent to do this. I don't want to, but if I don't, me and my army will be executed. Sorry, but I'm attacking," he growled. Kratos' eyes widened.

"They would really execute you?! Why?" he asked. Even the Sylvaranti weren't normally THAT cruel!

"I'm a half-elf..." Yuan said quietly, like he didn't want to be heard. Kratos stared at him.

"They are actually executing half-elves for failing battles?!" he growled. Yuan slowly nodded.

"Yes..." he said quietly. Kratos' glare softened.

"Well... you could stay with us."

Ha! Cliffhanger! My first, right? Well, anyway, seeya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Aselia as Seen Through a Cat's Eyes

Hiya, people! Next chapter is finally up! YAY! Anyway, in this chapter, Yuan will join them. YAY! By the way, he was the "Character surprise" I mentioned in chapter 3. Also, during Martel and Raven's song, you might want to play the song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga if you don't already know it. Also... some of the words are changed around to the way that I thought they were saying before I actually saw the real lyrics... so, they may be off course. But, anyway, that just makes this FF more kid-friendly... So, anyways, Raven, DISCLAIMER!

Raven: Flamestar of FeralHeart does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its places or storylines. The only characters of which she owns is me, Suki, and Mitoku.

Yuan gaped at the auburn-haired human.

"You would actually let me join you? Why?! I'm a half-elf!" he said, shocked. Kratos smiled at them.

"I am not like most humans. I don't hate half-elves. If I did, these two would have been killed by the king," he said, pointing to Mithos and Martel. "I saved them."

Yuan stared, shocked, at the other man.

"But... why...? Why don't you hate half-elves, like normal humans?" he questioned. Kratos slightly smiled.

"I guess I'm just not normal," he replied. Yuan gaped. Mithos just stared. Neither of the half-elven siblings understood what was going on at that moment. Suddenly, all of them heard a rustling in the bushes. Yuan and his followers put hands on their sword hilts. They almost immediately relaxed as a semi-longhaired black cat carrying a rabbit emerged. Raven, obviously.

"Hey guys! I'm back with food!" she said, not noticing the newcomers. Mithos smiled at her.

"Oh yay!" he said cheerily. Raven looked over at Yuan and his group.

"Hey, who are they?" she asked. Yuan stared at her, mouth wide open.

"Y-you... t-talk..." he stuttered. Raven nodded.

"Yes, yes I do," she replied. "And may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Yuan nodded slowly.

"Y-Yuan..." he said. Raven smiled at him.

"I'm Raven," she said casually. Yuan stared at her, still confused.

"So... how exactly... do you... talk..?" he asked her. Raven laughed.

"Well, I open my mouth, and breath out while moving my mouth in certain ways, and words come out," she simply replied. Yuan raised one eyebrow.

"I know that, but how do you get your FELINE voicebox to work like mankind's?" he asked. Raven smirked.

"I was born with a voicebox similar to that of a human, therefore I speak like a human," she replied. Yuan sweatdropped.

"Oh," he said stupidly. Martel smiled at him. He returned her look. Raven noticed this gesture and smiled. She looked at Mithos and chuckled. Mithos smirked. He formed the words, "Martel digs Yuan."

Raven laughed at this and nodded. Suddenly, one of the humans in Yuan's group turned to Yuan.

"Heh, if you're joining with these guys, I'm taking everyone else and returning to our camp," he growled as he left, followed by the others. Raven twitched her ears as she watched them leave.

"Good riddance," Yuan muttered under his breath. Suddenly, Martel got up and walked over to him.

"So, Yuan, I bet it'd be nice to have you travelling with us," she said, smiling. Yuan smiled back at her.

"Y-yeah... It'll be nice travelling with you, too," he replied. Martel giggled girlishly. Mithos snickered.

"Martel totally digs Yuan," he whispered to Raven. Raven grinned and nodded.

"And Yuan totally digs Martel," she replied. Yuan and Martel were smiling and talking and laughing with eachother.

"Who says we play match-maker?" Mithos whispered. Raven smirked and nodded.

"Heh heh... I do," she said. Cat and half-elf just stared at eachother, smirks on their faces. Raven slinked over to Yuan. Mithos made a tripping signal with his hands. Raven gave him a "Thumbs-up". She slinked in between and around Yuan's legs, and finally... success! Yuan slipped over the cat and toppled over on top of Martel.

"Uh... s-sorry, I tripped..." Yuan stuttered. Martel laughed.

"It's fine, Yuan," she laughed. Yuan blushed and laughed along with her. Raven and Mithos exchanged glances.

"Success," Raven whispered to Mithos. Mithos nodded. Yuan and Martel were still lying there, laughing. Mithos walked up to them.

"Hello, you lovebirds," he said, smirking. Martel shot him a dirty look.

"Shut up, Mithos..." she growled. Mithos and Raven laughed.

"Yuan and Martel, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said Raven.

"First comes love," said Mithos.

"Then comes marriage," said Raven.

"Then comes someone in a baby carriage!" said both. Martel and Yuan both growled.

"I'll kill you," Yuan growled.

"And I'll help!" Martel snarled. Raven and MIthos exchanged glances.

"Uhh... what about dinner?" Raven said, shoving her rabbit at Martel.

"Oh, fine, I'll start cooking..." Martel growled. She started skinning and gutting the fluffy white thing. When she was done cooking it, they all ate it.

"Whoa, Martel, your cooking skills are.. really good! Way better than the Sylvaranti army chefs!" Yuan commented. Martel blushed.

"Aw, thanks, Yuan," she said. Yuan smiled at her.

"You are all very nice," Yuan said. "Especially you, Martel."

Martel giggled girlishly.

"Aw, Yuan, you are so sweet," she said, smiling at him. Yuan smiled back.

"Ah, young love," Kratos said, amused. Yuan shot him a glare.

"Hey, shut it," he growled. Raven, Kratos, and Mithos all laughed.

Later that night, Raven slipped up beside Martel. They were the only ones still awake.

"Hey, Martel, I have a question," she whispered. Martel looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked. Raven grinned.

"Do you like Yuan?" she asked. Martel's face turned red. She hung her head for a minute.

"Do you?" Raven asked again. Martel's face was still red.

"Y-yes..." she admitted. Raven smiled at her.

"Martel, I've got an idea," she purred. Martel's eyes widened.

"What is it?" she asked. Raven grinned.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said as she moved towards Martel's ear.

"Tomorrow, we sing."

The next morning, Yuan, Martel, Kratos, Mithos, and Raven were all sitting in the middle of the clearing that they had called camp. Suddenly, Raven whispered something in Martel's ear. Martel nodded at her. Suddenly, both Raven and Martel stood up.

"Yuan, we have a show for you!" Raven purred. Yuan cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" he asked. Raven stood semi-upright, and Martel stood, too.

"Yuan, this song, is for you!" Martel chirped.

"Get ready for the awesome!" Raven purred. Martel and Raven both stood up on a long big rock formation that kind of looked like a stage.

"Bad Romance, by Martel Yggdrasill and Raven the cat!" Raven yowled. Raven started them off.

"Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma-roma-ma, Ga-ga-ooh-la-la, want your bad romance!" she sang while actually DANCING. Martel joined in, and both started singing at once.

"Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma-roma-ma, Ga-ga-ooh-la-la, want your bad romance!" both sang. Yuan, Kratos, and Mithos stared, wide-eyed.

"I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love... love, love, love I want your love," they sang.

"I want your drama, the touch of your head, I want your leather studded kissin' the sand, I want your love... love, love, love I want your love," they continued to sing, while all the males just stared.

"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want you bad, your bad romance," they sang. Suddenly, they began to sing louder, as if at the chorus.

"I want your love and, I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!" they continued.

"I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh caught in a bad romance!" As the two females sang, all the males stared at them, fascinated.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh caught in bad romance!" Raven and Martel continued singing.

"Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma-roma-ma, Ga-ga-oo-la-la, want your bad romance!" they began the next line.

"I want your horror, I want your design... 'cause you're a criminal as long as your mine, I want your love... love, love, love I want your love!" They continued singing as Martel flirtatiously picked up a strand of Yuan's hair and then dropped it and twirled back to Raven.

"I want your phsycho, your vertical stair, want you in morrow when your baby is sick, I want your love... love, love, love I want your love!" they continued on.

"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you... I want you bad, your bad romance..." they sang.

"I want your love and, I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and all your lovers revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh caught in bad romance! O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh caught in bad romance!" they continued to sing. The males continued to stare.

"Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma-roma-ma, Ga-ga-oo-la-la, want your bad romance!" they sang while twirling. Suddenly, their voices dropped as they sang the next line.

"Walk, walk, fashion baby, work it, work to be crazy, Walk walk, passion baby, I'm afraid of dyin' baby," they sang in a different voice tone. Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan just stared.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge, I want your love, I don't wanna be friends! You don't have all, and you pick up the phone, you dropped em' all, I don't wanna be friends... I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends! Want your bad romance! Caught in a bad romance," they sang.

"Want your bad romance! I want your love and, I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance! O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh Want your bad romance!caught in bad romance! O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh Want your bad romance! caught in bad romance!" they continued to sing.

"Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah, Roma-roma-ma, Ga-ga-oo-la-la, want your bad romance!" they ended the song with Martel standing with one arm in the air with her hand turned downwards, and one foot in front of the other, staring at Yuan, and Raven was leaning against Martel's leg with one leg crossed over the other and two of her "fingers" split into a V, holding that paw in front of her face, grinning. Mithos, Kratos, and Yuan all cheered.

"Whoa, guys, you two are really good!" Yuan commented.

"Yeah, best I've ever seen!" Kratos said.

"Whoa, you guys are so awesome!" Mithos said, grinning. Raven and Martel smiled.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" they said. Yuan ran up to Martel.

"You, are just about the best girl I've EVER met!"

Mithos and Raven looked at eachother.

"Your idea?" Mithos asked. Raven nodded.

"Haha, high five!" Mithos said, and half-elf and cat clapped eachother's hands in the air. Mithos grinned.

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

Okay! Chapter 4 done, yay! Finally, Yuan and Martel, TOGETHER! Aw, how CUTE! These two are, in my opinion, a very cute couple.

Raven: What about me and Mithos...?

Me: Maybe... but you two are a totally different class, species, order, and genius. I don't think that MithosXRaven will become a hit famous CharacterXOC couple...

Raven: But it'd be cute, right? I mean, come on, We might actually be targets for OTHER PEOPLE'S ideas for fanfictions or YouTube videos!

Me: Eh, maybe. I don't think so, though. Anyway, if anyone does, in fact want to write fanfics or one-shots or make YouTube videos featuring Raven or RavenXMithos, then feel free. After all, I'm going to want to see how many people love Raven or the couple enough to make fanfics or videos about them! I'm really hoping to see some Raven fans out there soon! I'm also hoping to see some other fanfics with her! Well, anyways, Raven, say something to entertain them.

Raven: Okay, everyone, here's the plan. I want you people to vote on whether me and Mithos should become lovers! If we get enough votes by chapter 11, then we'll become a cute couple! Oh, also, how about some fanart of me, the pretty black kitty, or RavenXMithos? That'd be AWESOME!

Me: Yeah, I guess it would be cool. We would really appreciate some fanart! Well, until next time, seeya!


End file.
